Ultraviolence
by nerdcubedfan
Summary: (Formally known as Look Like The Innocent Flower) Scarlett Vaccaria thought it was going to be easy, go to Garside Grange with her twin brother and follow her mother's instructions. But as she and her brother delve deeper, everything she knows begins to fall apart.


**LOOK LIKE THE INNOCENT FLOWER (BUT BE THE SERPENT UNDERNEATH IT)**

**Chapter One- Red Lips**

Another day, another night spent waiting on her brother as he spray painted the walls. Blood and _garlic_, she was bored out of her mind. "Are you done yet, Malik?" She asked, not taking her eyes away from her dark purple nails.

"Give me five more minutes Red." Malik replied, sounding strained.

"You said that ten minutes ago." She deadpanned, her eyes narrowed at her brother.

Malik rolled his eyes. "Well _sorry_, your highness." He replied, growing annoyed. "If it's taking so long why don't you do it?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow, before snatching the can from her brother's hand. "Fine." She replied. "Maybe this time it won't look like a mess."

"_Maybe this time it won't look like a mess_." Malik mimicked in a whiny voice.

"I heard that." She replied, not taking her eyes off the wall.

"You were meant to." Malik said.

"I'm arresting you for criminal damage." A foreign voice said, making Scarlett stop spray-painting. _Brilliant_. "And you for being an accessory. Although I think your bland use of colour is a much greater crime." He looked Scarlett up and down. "Maybe we could talk and I could let off with a warning, sweetheart."

Scarlett turned to him, a smile coming across her dark red lips. "That won't be necessary officer. Besides, blame him for the colour." Scarlett replied, turning to the policeman and nodding at Malik.

"You really hate it that much?" Malik asked, ignoring Scarlett. "I could do it in pink, if that floats your boat. I prefer red myself, but I'm all out of red." She let out a sigh, knowing what was coming. "Maybe I'll just use blood instead." The familiar sound of the other vampires arriving greeted her ears.

"Not one of your best." She commented.

"Well, I didn't have much time to work on it, did I?" He said, raising his eyebrow.

"Stay back!" The policeman commanded, waving his truncheon around.

"Watch out everyone, he's got a stake!" Malik exclaimed in fake horror. "Oh wait, panic over. It's got a rounded end." He sped forward. "You want to share, Red?" He asked, holding the police officer by his collar.

"No, he probably wants me to bite him." She spat. "Creep."

"More for us then." He replied, turning back to the man who was watching them with wide eyes. "I'm arresting you on suspicion of being O positive. You don't have to say anything, but it is so much more fun when you scream." His fangs elongated as he reached for the man's neck, but he didn't get to the pulse. Instead, he was stopped by nearly getting a stake to the face. Scarlett ducked out of the way just in time. "Easy! Could have hit my sister in the face with that!" He turned back, smirking slightly. "Might make an improvement though."

She rolled her eyes. "Bite me."

"But we can't do that, we know the rules!" He exclaimed, turning back to the slayers. "No biting, no slaying." He quickly erased the policeman's memory, before sending him on his way.

Malik snarled and the fight began.

Scarlett ducked through the chaos, scowling when she saw some blonde girl tackle Nicki. She leapt towards her, grabbing blondie by the collar and pulling her off Nicki, making her back slam onto the ground. "Easy blondie. That's my friend." Blondie said nothing in response, just grabbed something from inside her jacket and swiped at Scarlett. Scarlett caught her wrist, red lips curling into a smirk, and was just about to extend her fangs when-

_BOOM._

She let out a cry of surprise, falling back and landing with a grunt. "I thought we agreed to play nicely." A male voice said, prompting Scarlett to roll her eyes. Oh _good_, the Chosen One.

(Note the sarcasm.)

He pulled Malik up, who grunted and shook himself free. "Tell that to chopsticks over there, he dusted one of my gang and nearly dusted my sister too!" He pointed towards Scarlett, who had gotten up and was dusting over her black jeans. Vlad looked over at her, making Scarlett narrow her eyes back. She knew who he was, what vampire didn't know about the Chosen One? Blondie had scuttled away, glaring at Scarlett.

Scarlett glared straight back, daring her to look away.

"I don't care who started it! The Vampire High Council and The Slayer's Guild had agreed a ceasefire, respect it!" Vlad exclaimed, following after Malik. "You need food, you go to the blood bank at Garside. We can forget this. From now on you're going to be friends."

"I'd rather shove a stake down my throat." Scarlett deadpanned.

"That could be arranged." Some slayer muttered.

Scarlett sped forward, grabbing his collar. "What was that?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. The slayer gulped in response. Scarlett was suddenly pulled off him by Vlad, his hand wrapped around her wrist. She wrenched it away, glaring at him.

"Did you two not hear what I just said?" He snapped.

"Did you not hear what _I_ just said?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Come on Red, let's go play somewhere else." Malik interrupted. She sped away from Vlad and towards the motorbike. She pulled on her helmet, before shooting a quick look back at the other vampires before they sped away.

For the Chosen One, he was actually kind of cute.

She shuddered.

(Blood and garlic, she shouldn't think like that.)

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, they pulled up outside Garside Grange, making Scarlett raise a dark eyebrow. Why were they here of all places? The pair climbed off the bike and Scarlett looked up to see two people watching them. A boy and a girl. The girl watched Malik closely, while the boy's eyes darted from Malik to Scarlett. She tipped her head towards him, flashing him a flirtatious smile, ignoring Malik as he poked fun at the blood bags.<p>

The girl sped forward so she was in front of Malik. "What's your problem? Aside from the poser bike and the fake leather jimjams?"

Scarlett laughed. "Oooh, I like her."

The girl looked towards her, raising her eyebrow. "Ingrid."

"Scarlett." She replied.

"Hey, it's real leather." Malik said, shooting a glare towards Scarlett.

"That explains the smell." Ingrid replied. "I recommend a breathable fabric."

"Want a ride and get some blood the old fashioned way?" Malik asked.

"Well, I guess I'm walking then." Scarlett muttered, making the vampires behind her laugh.

"Ignoring the ceasefire? You're more stupid than you look." Ingrid replied, making Scarlett cover her mouth to stifle her laughter. Then Malik went off on his spiel about how vampires are hunter, blah, blah, blah. She had heard far too many times to actually listen and care at this point. Then he started spray painting and then Count Dracula arrived.

He wasn't what she expected.

Intimidating as hell however.

"It's like looking in a mirror."

You can just _smell_ the irony.

Malik finished the conversation and got on his bike, driving off before Scarlett got the chance to climb on. "Well, _thanks_." She muttered, rolling her eyes and flying off with the other vampires.

God, her brother was so overdramatic sometimes.


End file.
